


Things We Agreed Not to Talk About

by sekaiseifuku



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: 100_roadtrips, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com">100_Roadtrips</a> challenge 254: Things We Agreed Not to Talk About.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Things We Agreed Not to Talk About

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [100_Roadtrips](http://100-roadtrips.livejournal.com) challenge 254: Things We Agreed Not to Talk About.

Nights like these, Gojyo thinks he could rule the world one day. He’s been running with Banri a year now and the scams they pull have only gotten bigger and more dangerous. Infinitely better.

They’ve both got a pocketful of cash and adrenaline coursing so fast through their veins that it seems like the high will never end. Gojyo hardly feels it when Banri shoves him too roughly against the brick wall of the alley – he’s so focused on the feel of his mouth on his throat and hand shoved down his pants.

He comes too fast, swallowing Banri’s name.


End file.
